1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cameras, and more particularly, to cameras having multiple display functions and/or a date imprinting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
As camera technology progresses, cameras are provided with sophisticated displays, usually liquid crystal displays (LCD), for displaying information such as the photograph frame number, date and power source (battery) status.
However, an LCD which displays a large amount of information simultaneously can require a larger surface area, thereby increasing the size and cost of the camera.
In addition, complicated displays usually require numerous buttons corresponding to each type of information which can be displayed. For example, there is usually a separate button corresponding to a date mode and a separate button corresponding to the photographic mode. These numerous buttons increase the size, cost and complexity of a camera.
Furthermore, there are problems associated with displaying various types of information. For example, cameras which display the power source (battery) status typically display the status only when the camera main power source is switched ON. However, a photographer cannot confirm the status of the power source when the power source is OFF. Therefore, when the main power source is OFF, a photographer may not realize that the power source is weak. This can cause a serious problem when the photographer decides to use the camera in the future and the power source is not strong enough to allow proper camera operation.
Many cameras also display the date and provide a mechanism for imprinting the displayed date on film. This date imprinting function is very popular among amateur photographers. By comparison, professional photographers are more concerned with the quality of the photograph and do not desire a date imprinting function since professionals consider the function unnecessary while also introducing the possibility of reduced photograph quality due to improper imprinting. Therefore, a camera manufacturer normally must provides two models of the same basic camera in order to satisfy professional and amateur photographers.
In addition, cameras with a date imprinting function typically have a date correction mode for correcting the date. However, the date will not be imprinted if a photographer corrects the date in the date correction mode and then takes a photograph while forgetting to cancel the date correction mode.